<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon - Mini Flashbacks by Tweedle_Deed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563376">Dragon - Mini Flashbacks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweedle_Deed/pseuds/Tweedle_Deed'>Tweedle_Deed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweedle_Deed/pseuds/Tweedle_Deed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some flashbacks before Sokka and Zuko became a thing. Mostly lil blood drinking moments because it was difficult for Zuko to eat. Not sexual during canon time period because they are babies and I'm not about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko was absolutely starving, of course he would be, he hadn't eaten anything in days, and had been barely feeding himself before that. It was easier with his uncle, the man could distract him with tea and proverbs. He'd been a sympathetic ear, teaching Zuko methods to get what he needed with causing the least harm he could. There was still harm. </p><p>So now Zuko was at the Western Air Temple, with the Avatar and his friends, hungry. It wasn't like he couldn't resist blood, he could, but that didn't prevent him from needing it, too much to be easily satisfied. He cursed his father, who'd forced him into a life needing human blood, another thing his father had stolen, alongside his mother, his honour and the ability to exist unmarred. Then his assassin came to make things even more complicated, he was luckily defeated. Zuko was left exhausted. </p><p>He gained the acceptance of most of the group, much to his relief. They were good people, he realised, and he wanted to help them defeat his father. He couldn't do that in this state, he was being devoured alive by his own cursed hunger. He wasn't sure how long he had, but there was no way he was going to attack the Avatar or his friends to fill his growling stomach. </p><p>They were by the campfire, the extended group at the air temple were all laughing, Zuko even getting a few jokes in, although Katara glared at him. They got onto the topic of his father, which made Zuko flinch. </p><p>"Has Ozai got any weaknesses?" Sokka asked. </p><p>"Pride." Zuko said, not missing a beat "He believes himself to be the most powerful, unstoppable being in the world, that's how I escaped, he didn't expect me to redirect lightening." </p><p>"Hmm." Aang mumbled "Are the rumours true?" </p><p>"What rumours?" </p><p>"That he's a monster." Katara bit.</p><p>That hit Zuko like a punch to the gut. "About 13 years ago my father made a deal with a spirit, it gave him great strength, but at a price, not that it was much for my father." He gulped "To sustain himself, he needs to drink human blood." </p><p>Sokka was looking at him, mouth agape "No way." </p><p>"As expected from an evil tyrant." Katara fumed, lightly touching her necklace. </p><p>"My father was always a monster." Zuko argued "My uncle attests to that. He's not like my father." He added. Katara didn't seem convinced. </p><p>Zuko was painfully aware of the emptiness in his stomach, and what it meant. He wished he could rip it out of him. It let out a loud growl. </p><p>"Are you hungry?" Haru asked, offering a bowl of the stew they were sharing. </p><p>Zuko shook his head, "I'm okay." </p><p>The conversation continued "Does your father eat normal food?" Sokka asked, on his second bowl of stew. </p><p>"No. Poisoning wouldn't work anyway." Zuko admitted. "Food would just make him throw up, nothing more." </p><p>The conversation continued, flowing between discussing the Fire Nation, their next moves and exploring the temples. As it got later, the younger of the group went to sleep, leaving Sokka, Haru, Katara, Aang, Toph and Zuko still chatting.</p><p>"Zuko." Sokka asked "You said your father made a deal, was it only him?" He was leaning forwards, elbows propped on his knees. </p><p>Zuko looked down "No. He also cursed my sister." Properly leaving his sentence ambiguous.</p><p>Aang spoke up, quietly "You didn't eat any stew. You've been here a day and you haven't eaten at all." </p><p>"I wasn't hungry." Zuko argued, his stomach gurgling. Katara glanced at him, eyes wide. </p><p>"He's lying." Toph said, "He was lying earlier too." Zuko swore internally.</p><p>The group was looking at him now, save for Toph, who was sending him. "I'm just not a fan of stew." He said weakly, it wasn't really a lie, he wasn't a fan of any food.</p><p>Sokka leaned back "Dude, do you, like, need drink blood?" </p><p>Zuko froze. </p><p>"I think that's a yes." Katara said, softer than before, but with a lining of venom. Zuko buried his head in his arms. </p><p>"Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault." Aang said, putting his hand on his shoulder. Zuko felt sick. </p><p>"Do you need some now?" Haru asked, joining the conversation. </p><p>Zuko twiddled his fingers. </p><p>"I'll do it." Zuko looked up see Sokka standing in front of him "You're part of the team now, and if this is what you need, then I can help you out." He shrugged.</p><p>"I-" Zuko wasn't sure what to say. </p><p>Sokka grabbed his arm "We're doing this now. Guys if you hear me yell, come running." And with that, Zuko was pulled to Sokka's room. </p><p>"Sokka wait." Zuko ripped his arm free.</p><p>Sokka turned and frowned "Don't you want my blood?" He asked, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. </p><p>"No it's, are you sure?" He wasn't used to someone offering their blood so casually. </p><p>"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. Is the arm okay?" He stretched his left arm out, shoving it in Zuko's face "I bet it's real tasty."</p><p>A jolt of hunger flew through Zuko, he went red. </p><p>"Well bite." He pulled his arm away "It's not infectious, is it?"</p><p>Zuko shook his head "Thankfully not."</p><p>"Then there's no problem." Sokka offered his arm again, letting Zuko take it gingerly. They were standing, and the entire action felt awkward, Sokka facing him and the arm contorted into Zuko's grip. </p><p>"Maybe if you stand next to me, I can get a better angle" Zuko said, releasing the arm again. </p><p>"Oh sure, I guess you're the expert." Sokka scratched the back of his head, moving to the right of Zuko, so his left arm could stretch in front in front of him. "This better?" He asked. </p><p>"Yes, thanks." Zuko took the arm again, this time he drew it close to his mouth, breathing in the scent of Sokka's skin and the blood beneath. His mouth opened wide, his fangs pressing into the slightly elastic skin under them. He let the pressure build until the skin tore, giving way to his teeth, they were made for this. </p><p>Blood flooded into his hungry mouth, flowing abruptly onto his tongue, coating his tastebuds with the glorious metallic flavour he'd been craving for so long. He gulped, eagerly, the stuff starting to pool in his stomach. They stood, and he drank until he felt Sokka pull away a little. He let go.</p><p>"Is that enough?" Sokka asked. Holding his arm. From experience, Zuko knew the marks would heal well, besides that, he'd heard Katara could use water to mend the wound.</p><p>Zuko wiped the smudges of blood on the sides of his mouth with his finger, his tongue darting to collect the waste droplets. "Yes, thank you. It's been a while, so I took a little more than usual. Sorry."</p><p>"Will I die?!" Sokka asked in a goofy way that was less than serious. </p><p>Zuko chuckled "No, if you were you'd know about it." Sokka nervously glanced at him, so Zuko felt the need to clarify "I've never killed anyone for blood, don't worry." </p><p>Sokka nodded, then turned heal back out of his room "Let's head back." He turned slightly "How often do you need blood?" Sokka asked. </p><p>Zuko wanted to say 'every day' because that was true, but there was also no way they could sustain that. So he said the longest he could reasonably go, without it becoming a major issue: "About every 3 or 4 days." </p><p>"Then we'll make a rota." Sokka said, simply, before continuing out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're eating a lot these days, Zuko." Sokka commented as Zuko finished his goblet of blood, he'd been staying in three Fire Nation for a few days with Suki and it was the first time Zuko had regularly eaten in front of them. </p><p>"Really?" Zuko asked, not thinking much of it. </p><p>"Yeah, you're drinking like a few goblets a day. You only need it every 3 days." Sokka recounted, his eyes looking up in thought, he counted on his fingers "That's more than 3 times the amount!" </p><p>Zuko coughed awkwardly "Um, about that, I kind of lied." He half smiled "I couldn't ask for more without it being dangerous for you all." </p><p>Sokka's mouth hung open while Suki nodded "How did I not know this until now!?" </p><p>"It's never been important." Zuko shrugged. </p><p>"I'd wondered." Suki commented. </p><p>Sokka turned to her "Why didn't YOU say anything?" </p><p>"There wasn't much we could do." </p><p>"It doesn't matter, things are good now, I am adequately fed and life is better. " Zuko raised his empty goblet in a toast. </p><p>"Life is good." Suki lifted hers, "Come on Sokka!" Sokka lifted his reluctantly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>